With advances in integration of electronic devices, soft errors are becoming more prevalent. Soft errors include signal or data errors that result from no apparent defect in the design or construction of the host circuit. Rather, they are believed to be caused by environmental radiation. For example, soft errors may result when high-energy radiation energy particles originating in the atmosphere or package hit data storage nodes, to thereby cause the stored data to be modified. It may be possible to insulate circuits from soft errors using, for example, shields, error correction schemes, and array storage redundancy. However, those solutions have proven less than satisfactory and costly.